


Castle of Glass

by CupcakeChoco



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Implied Femslash, Implied Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeChoco/pseuds/CupcakeChoco
Summary: An ancestral evil is about to return to swallow the world.Freya Reinhard was born under the shadow of death lurking around her, she just did not count that this cruel destiny would lead her to a terrible prophecy that would bring about the destruction of the world. In a desperate struggle against time to prevent the apocalyptic curse from being fulfilled, her only hope lies in those chosen by the Crimson Dragon - the Signers - to assist her in this impasse that could mean the salvation or the definitive devastation of everything she knows.Like a glass castle, shattered ideals, corrupted loves and lost dreams collapse - well and badly they clash to decide which side will emerge victorious.In this impending war, which side will you be on?
Relationships: Crow Hogan/Original Character(s), Crow Hogan/Reader, Fudou Yuusei & Izayoi Aki, Fudou Yuusei/Original Female Character(s), Fudou Yuusei/Reader, Izayoi Aki/Original Female Character(s), Izayoi Aki/Reader, Jack Atlas/Original Female Character(s), Jack Atlas/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

There was only once, she vaguely recalled, that she knew death very closely. She would even dare to say that, would be a close and present friend, following her steps. And it all started many years ago - was not entirely sure. Her memories of the time were limited to occasional, but very vivid, flashes.

Under a cot, surrounded by machines and tubes, very weak and unlit. The blinding light that disoriented her overhead, she felt that her body would not be able to withstand yet another battery of tests and heavy medications that her system could no longer tolerate digesting, and even so, she didn't really want to go - a real contradiction. Her belove parents would be very sad about her departure as would her older sister, who adored him so much. Seeing the sadness portrayed on the tired face of his parents, witnessing firsthand the absurd efforts to keep her close to them, she was moved by their constant struggle to seek a cure and chose to abandon his will to remain in the world.

She no longer wanted to see the suffering preached in anyone else's eyes and being a burden to them meant never having peace.

They deserved a break.

She projected his past feelings into the present, her heart squeezed and oppressed by mourning and punished by loneliness. She delved a little deeper into the distant memories.

Her eyelids trembled and breathing became more difficult to perform, drawing the air with some exhaustion and exhaling with apathy, saving his last reserves of energy. Her vulnerable and fragile body did not respond as it should with external stimuli, frustrating her.

It would never be like other children.

She wouldn't have a chance to leave the prison with white walls and a sickening aroma of ether.

She wouldn't miss much if she had to leave, since she never enjoyed the normal interactions and activities of someone your age. She learned from an early age that he was different - the bad type - from everyone. When death caressed with his gentle and welcoming embrace, she did not fight.

She did not cry as they expected.

She did not demand wishes, nor did she charge his parents.

She willingly accepted what should be needed.

That day she did not die as predicted, however, something in the meantime destroyed her small and naive image of a family, an orphan, painfully alone and living under the tutelage of her grandfather who loved her and dedicated years of affection to her - which did not heal her wounded heart. or filled in the blanks.

But still, the shadow of death never left her, chasing her from every corner.

**Sometimes, what is marked to die, needs to fulfill its destiny, regardless of the way to go there.**


	2. Bird Of Cut Wings

As one of the heirs of a large corporation, Freya Reinhard lived surrounded by luxury and received the best education that money can buy. Shaped to meet all the requirements that an aristocratic society demanded from a noble-class lady, never forgetting her docile and withdrawn nature. All her requests, even the simplest ones, were accepted without any restrictions - she knew that material goods served to supply her loneliness. In exchange for the care offered and the constant gratitude, the young girl obeyed all the established rules and did only what they expected from a girl with a surname to watch over, never breaking a certain limit.

Almost an adorned doll that they carried from one place to another conveniently, when it was no longer used, was relegated to oblivion.

Followed by an entourage of chaperones in two rows on opposite sides, Freya sighed for a long time, grief subtly wrinkling her forehead and her innocent and cheerful eyes shone with the tears that sprang up and she refused to shed. He loved his grandfather, but he could not stand the mask of joy he was obliged to put on to prevent him from worrying about his mood. I also didn't want to be the reason for Grandpa's dismay. To hide that storm within him, then he dealt with all the pressure in the best possible way, respecting his willpower to remain sober with the emotional turmoil about to break out. Regaining decorum, he continued his walk without major events, although he wanted something to change his boringly repetitive routine.

New Dominó City, dominated by the most powerful conglomerate, came up with a promise of growth at the expense of Satellite's underprivileged population, exploiting them with absurd and unfair rigor. Despite the visual grandeur and economy flowing so that everyone there had good social conditions - not all unfortunately -, on the other hand, isolated and surviving in poverty and structural violence, the decadent and exiled city showed a stark difference in terms of infrastructure. quality; the lack and neglect forced some unfortunate people to invade the prosperous city - which generated the famous brand of criminals.

From a distance, from his superb residence, on the top floor, via Satellite lost in time, wondering how people like Goodwin - current president of the Kaiba Corporation - did not open the resources to unite the two cities that had once been one, for both evolve equally.

He returned to his room, thanking him for the short walk and the fact that he could finally undo the demure, resigned and purely malleable image that he believed to be his primary personality characteristics. He lay down admiring the photograph attached to the medallion, hidden in a small mechanism. Captured in the photo, she and Eva - her older sister - were hugging each other, with wide smiles in a time when there was nothing to separate them. Eva flourished in a woman of extraordinary beauty, however, what really gave her happiness was her rising scientific career, which prevented her from visiting her sister more often as in the past. Now, unfortunately, he received no more news and the restlessness in his heart grew as the days turned into months.

Freya wanted to look for her to make sure she was okay, to be able to see for herself and to be able to calm the irrational fear that made her imagine the worst. He tried to be optimistic and rational when it came to this issue, to be more firm and to be able to go on with life with less worries, but he was not successful.

\- Miss Freya - a soft tap immediately alerted her of the presence, straightened me up to go back to the compound manners of etiquette.

"Come in," he asked in a gentle whisper.

The maid unceremoniously opened the door after being granted permission, silently and graciously, handed her an envelope. His work consisted exclusively of that small correspondence, nothing more, Freya knew very well and did not question who would have sent it. He dismissed the young woman who bowed briefly and left. It would always be strange for her to be in a future of advanced technology and constant innovation, however, some habits and behaviors were so outdated. With a small knife she tore open the envelope and read the contents with an anxiety that stunned her.

“Our sincere condolences, Miss. Freya ”

Horrified, she reread the letter to make sure her frantic eyes and confused mind didn't play a trick on her. That cruel piece of paper declared that Eva supposedly died in an accident with one of the experiments she was doing in the laboratory. The intense panic numbed his muscles and he suddenly felt sad, amazed, exhausted, furious, aching and sick - all at the same time. There was no way that could happen, Eva would not die from such a silly failure.

\- They don't know you like me! - shot, taken by adrenaline, for her cl

oset, choosing the best clothes to go out. He took out his cell phone, searching as much as possible for escape routes.

Determined, she decided that she would personally get answers to her questions, not be manipulated and find her sister. His intuition told him that Eva did not die. Aware that they would prevent her from stepping out, she resorted to concealment skills, taking advantage of every gap to escape. It would have to be quick, as they would soon take notice of his departure.

The orange lights of late afternoon alerted him of the proximity of night, one of the disadvantages of his hard work came from the shadows. There was only one place that would not be pursued and he would have time to devise a plan away from constant surveillance: Satellite.

Moved by courage, she took her D-Wheel, Angel Essence, waiting for the gates to open to escape - her only chance provided by the arrival of her beloved grandfather. There was no way to explain the situation, so he consoled himself with the idea that the letter he left behind was sufficient. He accelerated with all speed, appealing to nitro, something he never tested even in his duels at the prestigious Academy of Queens - a trail of dust had been thrown into the air with his speed, allowing her to leave the limits of the Reinhard mansion.

Her escape obviously did not go unnoticed by Security, but it would not be a corrupt security system that would influence her to stop. He was not afraid to use the nitro limit, remembering the direct access to Satellite. Ignoring all the contrary statistics, he entered the garbage dump tunnel before the rubble was thrown at him, accelerating further away. The smell filled his stomach and the change in area became evident as he entered the deserted streets.

\- Is that Satellite? - Asked, slowing down so as not to wear out his means of transport.

The sound of sirens pulled her out of her study of the terrain, forcing her to resume chase mode. Security did not give up on targets easily, although it was unusual for someone from New Dominó City to hack into Satellite. Freya knew that this would be an invitation to a duel in which she was not prepared.

A loud engine sound erupted through the abandoned buildings; almost magically, a D-Wheel flew over the armored car and lined up next to it, as if inviting itself to crash. Without understanding anything, Freya continued his journey and the stranger, with the deck composed by Blackwing, delayed the advances of Security.

\- Come, I'll take you to a safe place! - the boy said indicating an alternative route.

Without many options, she followed him a little fearfully. After a few minutes of silent travel, he parked and gestured to accompany him. The boy had a different appearance than he got used to: his face had different criminal marks that tainted his features, but did not affect the fact that he was attractive in a way, his hair was arranged in a peculiar hairstyle.

\- Welcome to my hiding place, sweet. Feel free, but I advise you not to go out so you don't have unhappy dates.

\- Crow! - small children received with enthusiasm.

\- Where were you? - questioned one of her with a funny pout.

"I was rescuing the pretty girl from the Security guys," he pointed directly at Frey, who blushed at those words. The group of children surrounded her, examining her closely.

\- I thank you for your help ... - He remembered the name that the little ones called him. - Mr Crow.

He laughed.

\- Cut that "sir", just Crow.

\- Oh! Okay, Crow. - that was a little different from your reality, in a good way of course. Everything sounded more fluid, less mechanical. - My name is Freya.

\- So, Freya - he started curious. "What have you been up to for Security to come after you?"

\- Nothing severe. - she considered if she should trust the boy, but considered in her judgment that he helped her and offered her shelter. - I think someone from the city coming here is not something they would easily accept.

Crow was surprised.

\- From New Dominó? Yeah, this is very unusual. - rubbed the back of his neck. - You must be used to better places, I hope you don't mind the accommodations.

He smiled amiably.

\- Don't worry, I don't care about those details. I really wanted to get out of that place. - sighed.

That prison where I was imprisoned.

\- Rest, tomorrow you can solve what is pending and what brought you here.

If he knew, I'm not even close to resolving this impasse, she thought dejectedly. At least, he found a good person in the middle of it.


End file.
